


Ethical Omegaverse

by str8guywritingomegaverse4thelulz (nyasshole)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyasshole/pseuds/str8guywritingomegaverse4thelulz
Summary: An ethically written gay omegaverse story because it was written by an actual male writer (not exactly gay, but that is okay). Male readers only (bisexual or up preferred). I don't really know anything about the omegaverse, y'all are weird. Please, like. share, subscribe, and don't forget to SMASH that notification bell so you can be part of the frat.
Kudos: 1





	Ethical Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?

What is this? (Deluxe Version)

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? (Remix)


End file.
